


The party they never forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The small group of friends went to a Halloween party! What could possibly go wrong with underaged drinking, drugs, horny couples, etc?





	1. Chapter 1

Sal nervously sat in his room, almost dreading the thought of the party. Ashley, Larry, Todd and Neil were sitting there, squished on his bed. This year, they couldn't think of costumes, so they all wore a black T-shirt, with orange glittery letters that read "This IS my Halloween costume, now buzz off."

They were admittedly Larry's idea.

Sal was shaking a bit, out of anxiety, and picking at the hem of his shirt. A muffled, small squeak escaped his lips as a strong hand quickly wrapped around him. Larry scooped him up, and sat the small boy in his lap. "Wh-.. Larry?" Sal shrieked slightly, and started blushing, thankful that nobody could see it. "You seemed tense, I 'dunno." Larry said, blushing harder than Sal was.

Ash stopped her conversation with Todd and put her hands on her face. "Oh my God, you two are too cute!" 

Ash knew both of the boys had crushes on each other. Neither Sal or Larry, however, dared to confess to the other. 

Pulling out a Polaroid camera that nobody knew she had, Ashley snapped a picture as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Ash!" Sal squeaked, pulling his knees up. 

"No flash photography." Larry joked, getting small giggles from Ash and Todd.

Sal opened his phone, and gulped nervously. "I-its time to go.."

Larry picked him up, put the bluenette on his shoulders, and stomped out of the room dramatically. "Larry don't you fucking drop me!" Sal scolded as Ash ran over to them in a fit of laughter. 

"Man, seems like there's a squirrel in the tree." Neil joked, then getting elbowed by Todd. 

Larry grabbed his keys by the kitchen counter, and yelled to Henry as they all ran out.

"Bye Henry, see you later, promise I'll look after Sal!" 

This, was going to be a mess.


	2. Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets a little too drunk.  
> Sorry not sorry ;)

Larry pulled up to the house the party was hosted at. There was a big metal fence surrounding the light yellow and white framed house. It was HUGE.  
"Yeah! Let's fuckin' go!" Larry yelled, jumping out of the car.  
Sal, Ash, Todd, and Neil followed, as they filed inside.  
It was already crazy.  
Aggressive makeout sessions, kids buzzed beyond beleif, drunk idiots-  
But what did you expect?  
It was a high school type party.  
Larry immediately was dragged by some teens to go smoke, Todd and Neil took Sal into the kitchen, and Ash went to go find her Girlfriend, Adrian.  
Sal sat on the kitchen counter, crossing his legs, regretting wearing a skirt.  
The bluenette shrunk back as he saw a very drunk Travis emerge from the living room. "Well, well. If it isn't freak and the faggots!" He stumbled over, and stared at Sal. The whites of his eyes were red, and he smelled strongly of alchohol. High and drunk. He was called back by a short, timid boy, and Travis left, like magic.  
Sal ventured into the Dining room, and got pulled over by Ashley. "Sal! Bet I can drink faster than you!" She dared, holding up a beer. "No you can't, you'll regret challenging me!"  
And after their contest, (Sal won) and a couple rematches, (Sal won all of them) Sal was completely buzzed. He stumbled back to the kitchen, sitting on the floor next to Todd's feet.  
"All good, Sallio?" Neil giggled, hearing Sal drunkenly talk to himself.  
Larry came into the kitchen looking for something to drink, and Saw his crush, drunkenly mumbling to himself.  
"Is sal.. okay?"  
"Buzzed." Todd said flatly, tapping Sal on the head.  
Larry picked up the small boy, and grabbing his keys out of his pocket. "Get Ash, I think we should head out."  
Todd nodded, and set out to find Ashley.

"Wooooowwww you're strooooonnnngggg~" Sal stated in Larry's ear, making the taller blush and turn his head.   
"Sal, stop. You're drunk." He laughed, playing with the smaller boy's hair.  
Sal drunkenly giggled, kissing the side of Larry's neck.  
The taller blushed deeper, and nervously chuckled.  
"Uh, Sal. Stoppp" he jokingly whined.


	3. Dizzy car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggly drunk Sal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

Larry plopped Sal in the passenger's seat, watching Todd and Neil drag Ashley to the car. Ash was drunk, not nearly as bad as Sal.   
The three got in the back, Sal whining and groaning.  
"Lar-bearrrrrrrrrr~" He cooed, reaching over and touching Larry's thigh.  
Larry smacked the smaller boy's hand away, and began to drive to the apartments. Of course, accompanied by drunken singing by Ashley and Sal. They giggled and tried to sing some Gorillaz songs, but It was a mess.  
When they made it to the Apartments, Larry scooped Sal up as Todd and Neil called Ashley's dad, asking if she could spend the night.  
Sal wrapped his warm hands around Larry's neck and whined like a toddler.   
"Let's go babyyy~ I wanna go to your roooooommmm~" The bluenette giggled, trying to bite at Larry's neck.  
"Sal-!" Larry said in shock, pulling the smaller away slightly.   
"C'monnn you're no funnnn."   
"Sal, you're drunk." 

Todd pulled Ash and Neil up to Larry, and put Ashley's phone in his pocket.   
"Her dad said she can stay, my mom and Neil's dad said it was okay aswell."  
Larry called to let Henry know, and they slowly made their way to Larry's apartment.   
They all made it to Larry's room, Ash and Sal both trying to Wiggle away.  
Shutting his door, Larry sat Sal on his bed, and plopped himself next to the smaller.  
Sal climbed into Larry's lap, as Todd, Neil, and Ash made themselves comfy on the floor.  
"Lar-bearr~" Sal groaned, putting his hands up Larry's shirt.


End file.
